


An Act Of Kindness

by Reifromspace



Series: The Family You Make [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Family Fluff, First kiss fluff, Les Misérables References, M/M, Max goes back to school, Max has more game than neil, Maxvid shippers do not engage, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, first crush fluff, fuck off with your nasty, the Shining - Freeform, these be some nerd boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reifromspace/pseuds/Reifromspace
Summary: (Title from the song An Act Of Kindness from Bastille)Max is settling into home and school life with his dads.I recommend reading I will come for you first for context.





	1. Unexpected Encounters

The idea of going back to school for Max was a little scary, not that he would ever fucking tell a soul, but he didn’t know any kids at the school, he was in a whole other province from anyone he’d ever known. David had told him to use it as an opportunity, to reinvent himself and make new friends, that our lives were shaped by the influences around us. Max had told him to fuck off and go back to his philosophy assignment.

The school wasn’t large but was an unnerving square made of bricks, a cookie cutter image of all the other old schools in the whole city. They had looked at a couple of them, and all of them looked so similar he was sure that David was driving in circles and stopping at the same school over and over, except for the signs changed every time.

When he walked up the path from the bus he pulled at his backpack strap adjusting it before putting his head down and dissolving into the crowd of people. This was something Max was good at, disappearing, he was small for his age and barely even looked like a Jr. High school student at all. He slipped virtually undetected through the hall and into the admin office where an overly cheery older lady sat behind her desk.

When Margo looked up she did so over her glasses and smiled at the boy warmly. “You’re Max right?” She earned a nod but no verbal confirmation. “Just have a seat, one of your peers is running late, he’s going to show you around.” She motioned towards a couple chairs that had been picked apart by a student who had obviously been trapped there for far longer than he hoped he would be. 

After about ten minutes of playing on his phone a familiar, tall curling haired boy came lumbering into the office. He was in an awkward panic stumbling over his own lanky limbs as he came up just short of hitting the desk. “M-margo! Sorry, I’m late! Dad’s car stalled on the highway again and we had a time getting it started again.” He was breathless and his voice had dropped a little since camp but he was most certainly the Neil Max knew, loved and loved to torture.

“Neil!?” Max asked incredulously as he hopped off the seat towards his friend.

The taller boy turned in surprise, trying to judge if his ears were playing tricks on him or not. “MAX!?” He nearly ran forwards and caught his friend in a tight hug. “David told us what happened at the end of camp…. What are you doing here? How did you get here? Where are you living? Is everything okay? Holy shit holy shit MAX. Nikki is going to die…”

All the blood drained from his face, the excitement subsided into dread, how did he avoid telling Neil the truth? “I’m living with foster parents… they’re not terrible and it’s better than going home… so… look can we not talk about it right now?” The curly haired kid shifted a little uncomfortably. 

“Sorry right yeah… you can tell us whenever you’re ready….” He mumbled realizing he’d been a little pushy. 

“It’s okay, I will I promise but I think we’re late for class,” Max said glancing at the clock. 

Neil looked at his watch and swallowed. “Shit yeah you’re right okay common let’s go…”

The taller kid led Max down the halls of the Jr. High school to the homeroom class. He apologized profusely to the teacher while Max simply shrugged off them being late.

“Do you want to tell the class your name?” The lady addressed him sweetly.

“Not really, no,” Max said cooly, drawing a laugh out of the other students, the teacher seemed to get irritated by this.

“Could you tell the class your name?” She prompted again eyeing Max.

Max shrugged again glancing at Neil with a smirk that filled Neil with so much dread. “I could but as I said, I don’t really want to.”

“Take a seat Maxwell and see me after school.” The woman was clearly already fed up of Max’s shit.

Max smirked and made his way to two empty chairs at the back of the room ignoring the stares as his best friend followed. Max sunk down into the chair and looked bored by the teacher, trying to seem like he didn’t care.

“Damn Max… That was a little hard on her, she’s actually really nice.” Neil glanced between Max and the teacher. “Just give her a chance okay?”

“And let these other fucking kids see me as some fucking target or suck up? No fucking way Neil, I would rather die than deal with that shit.” He whispered back honestly earning a hard glare for talking.

_______________________________

By the time lunch rolled around Max had already made an enemy of the homeroom teacher, the maths and sciences teachers both seemed more amused with Max’s attitude than anything. 

“So where is Nikki?” Max was surprised they hadn’t seen her yet and glancing around the room he didn’t see any familiar green hair anywhere. 

Neil made a face looking over at Max. “She’s a year younger than us dude, she’s not in Jr. High yet.” 

“Wait, what?” Max asked in surprise, he found an empty table end and sat at it, laying out his packed lunch that David had made him. 

“I wish my parents made me packed lunch,” Neil commented poking at the gross cafeteria food.

Max rolled his eyes looking at the food. “Dad’s a little much sometimes….” He unrolled the top to find two cans of pop inside and a note.

‘First days can be rough kiddo, maybe you could use this as a peace offering to make friends. Chin up Bud, see you after school – Jas.’ Max read over the note and groaned it was just as embarrassing as he thought.

“So you call your foster parents mom and dad?” Neil sounded genuinely surprised by this, there was someone Max actually cared for that much?

Max fought off the flush of embarrassment as much as he could. “Dad and Dad… They’re fucking queer as they come…” He admitted softly folding up the note and putting it in his backpack before retrieving the cans and setting one in front of Neil. “They’re actually not as bad as I expected…”

Neil took the drink deeply surprised that whoever it was would give a kid pop with his lunch. “Do you have pictures?” Neil asked raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Max said almost too fast suddenly conscious of the fact that his dads were, in fact, his phone screen background, he would have to make sure Neil never saw his phone because he wasn’t up for changing it.

Neil shrugged and went back to his gross food before they went to their next classes, by the time the day was over Max was ready for bed. He was thankful that he took the bus home and didn’t have Jasper or David standing outside to give away his secret when he said goodbye to Neil.


	2. Singing Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's friends and acquaintances are shocked to find that he can sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN HIATUS!
> 
> I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF EXAM/TERM PAPER TIME SO i'M REALLY BUSY. I PROMISE I HAVE NOT GONE FOR GOOD AND I WILL BE BACK SOON BUT FOR NOW UPLOADING WILL BE SPORADIC. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DONT LEAVE ME Q.Q

“MAX!” The shout that echoed across the parking lot was jarring really, but it didn’t compare to the force of the green haired girl’s body smashing into his side. He attempted to turn trying to disperse the force but he miss-stepped, wobbled and together they tumbled to the ground, Nikki laughing all the while. When he was on the ground Max actually started to laugh as well, relief bubbling up through him as he finally had both his best friends right there with himself.

They made brief chatter, agreed to text that night and said goodbyes before Max had to hurry onto the school bus home. David could pick him up from school on his way home but Max didn’t want to risk any of his friends finding out who his dads were even before he knew Neil was there. 

On the ride Max couldn’t help but fret about how hard it might be to balance this life, he knew eventually he would have to tell them, he didn’t want to, but it was going to come out one way or another. That wouldn’t keep him from prolonging the awkward encounter at least for a little while. 

By the time Max got home he was tired, he missed their old routine of spending the afternoons playing games with Jasper and eating dinner with David, it was so easy then. After his first day back to school after so much time Max had to take a nap before dinner. He had fought it, laying down in his bed trying to keep himself awake with phone games but in the end he passed out.

He was woken for dinner and David asked him about his day back, Max explained about his best friends, his parents grinned at one another and nodded as if this had all been apart of some master plan. 

The following day was Thursday and though before Thursday had been a dreaded time of the week Max found himself longing to be home singing show tunes with his dads and getting ready for improv that night. He spent lunch humming ‘You Will Be Found’ from Dear Evan Hansen as he stared around assessing the people at the nearby tables.

“Are you humming?” Neils' voice sliced through his thoughts pushing everything else away.

Max choked a little on the bite of his sandwich he had taken, after grabbing a sip of water he took a deep breath. “Maybe, what the fuck does it matter to you?” He shot back defensively trying to fight at the blush rising on his face.

Neil frowned setting his fork on the tray. “Since when do you hum music to yourself?” They had shared a tent at camp and Neil knew his habits pretty well.

“My new rents are sort of… big into show tunes. Like I said they’re pretty gay. I mean not all of them are total garbage…. Like Hamilton or you know Dear Evan Hansen was what I was just humming….” Max fidgeted becoming aware of the scrutiny he was under from the other’s blue eyes. “Fuck off I can like that shit without being Queer.”

Neil took a deep breath trying to choose his words carefully. “I don’t have anything against music, and I’m sure they are good plays or whatever, but what I mean is… it seems odd to hear you hum… do you… sing?” 

“Yes I fucking sing okay? Can we just drop this goddamn conversation?” Max demanded shifting uncomfortably, he balled up the small scraps that remained of his lunch and got them together as he stood up. “Common let’s go outside, I want to get the fuck out of here….”

“Where are we going?” Neil asked as he quickly followed the other as they moved to go find somewhere else to sit.

Max led his best friend off and they went and found a quiet classroom that had been left open, Max practiced his vocals knowing that Jasper was going to make him sing tonight, every week someone had to sing a song and this week was his turn. He hadn’t told them yet which song he had picked, and maybe there were others better suited, but something about this one had sat with Max just right. Neil was struck by shock and awe as he listened to the other boy sing, it was one thing to find out your best friend halfway liked something, it was another to hear the jaded boy perform. 

After class Max slipped out before Neil could catch up and was picked up by Jasper at a preset meeting spot to avoid being found out, Thursdays would be the one day of the week Max would let himself be picked up. On the way home they sang Les Mis and on the way to the community David and Jasper debated the sexuality of the characters in the French tragedy. 

When Max got up on stage alone to sing it was more terrifying than when he was on the stage with others, he hesitated a little anxious at first but once he’d relaxed he performed the song better than he had yet. The song choice had proved enough to cause Jasper and David cry and clap. 

Once he was done and he took his place off to one side by himself with his legs up over the back of the chair in front of him away from his Dads. Improv started on stage and every now and then people would jump in from the audience, Max was thinking about jumping into the scene as a mobster when a familiar long haired boy sat down beside him and suddenly Max wanted to die.

“What are you doing here I thought you hated the theater?” He was so pretentious when he spoke about theater that it annoyed Max, it was people like this that made Max hate theater.

“I’m here because I fucking want to be, why the fuck are you here Preston?” Max jabbed at the other back trying to regain control. “You weren’t here the last few weeks.”

“I just discovered this group, my nana thought it would be good for me… I wasn’t expecting to see you-“ Preston was cut off by David shouting down.

Max groaned as he heard his fathers voice. “Max sweetie we need another person to play Ninja you want to come join?”

“Sweetie?” Preston echoed the words looking between David and Max. “Is he your… Dad?”


	3. Secrets Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max makes a Thursday friend

“If you tell anyone I will fucking kill you, don’t you think for a second I wont.” Max whipped out his prop knife threatening the other boy with as much conviction as if were a real knife.

Preston looked scared at first but after a moment or two he reached out and touched the blade of the knife letting out a small laugh. “You really had me going there for a minute, you’re a better actor when you want to be than I thought….”

“Fucking goddamnit Preston, I’m being fucking serious here!” Max said putting away the knife, shoving his hands into his pockets, sulking over the fact that the other had figured him out.

“David would never let you have a knife like that in a rural setting, David is far more responsible than that!” Preston pointed out. “When you play a scene like that you need to play it out, think of the flaws that might give it away and-“

David looked towards Jasper who was coaching the ones on stage. “How do you know Jasper didn’t give it to me?”

“Jasper?” Max realized that Preston had no idea who his other father was.

Max smirked pointing towards the man running everything. “That’s my dad, not David.” He said smoothly trying to cover it up. “Why would I ever fucking live with David? I would have killed myself within a week.”

“So why did David call you sweetie?” Skepticism heavy in his voice.

Max waved between his parents thoughtfully. “Because they’re best friends or whatever they are, so David does that weird shit-“

Max was cut off by David who had stopped to talk with Jasper for a moment planning out something and David had quickly given Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” The sound of Max’s shout echoed through the acoustics of the room making everyone turn and look.

David frowned in their direction. “Max, Language.” He scolded before he noticed the small theatre kid next to his son. “Oh hello Preston.” Realization dawning on his face as he looked between them. David made his way over to them quietly stopping just at the end of the seats. “Max is still settling in Preston, and he is not comfortable with his friends knowing who he is living with right now, it wouldn’t be fair to out him before he’s ready, I’m sure you understand that right?”

The way David spoke made Max think that David knew some secret of Preston’s that Preston didn’t want to get out, something Max needed to know. “Yeah… I understand…” The way the other nodded, his brown hair bouncing in the bun as he settled back into his chair. “I wont tell anyone Max.”

When David was gone again Max tried to settle in a little, trying to relax but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy still about Preston knowing his secret. “So why was David so sure that you would understand?” He tested the other a little, eyeing for a reaction out of the corner.

Preston shifted a little uncomfortably, it was clearly something he didn’t want to talk about, but the kid was weighing the knowledge he had of Max now. “I-I’m like David.” He said it so quietly that the boy almost missed what his acquaintance had said.

Max looked over to his dad quickly trying to figure out what the other meant. “Weird as fuck?” That drew a surprisingly shy laugh out of the boy next to him.

“Is that really how you think of your Dad.” Preston lilted the word teasingly, it was enough to ease a little tension out of Max’s shoulders.

“Fuck yes, the more I learn the weirder he fucking is!” He rolled his eyes. “And Jasper is just a weird!”

The paler of the two broke down into easy laughter, the tension easing a little bit more between them. “I’m like Jasper too, but not because I’m weird.”

“You… like musical theatre?” Max was getting an idea of what the other was getting at, but watching the other laugh was somehow amusing to him. 

Preston grabbed the arm of the seat to steady himself as he laughed this time accidentally grabbing Max’s elbow startling them both out of their laughter. Max pulled back a bit, uncomfortable at the contact, Preston pulling his hand against his chest, his cheeks lit up with warmth as he looked away. “No Max… I’m Gay.”

Max quickly shifted, his withdraw had damaged the slight report they had been growing between them and while Max wasn’t sure he liked Preston enough to call him a friend, having someone else to talk to on Thursdays might not be so bad. “Sorry… I… I’m sure you know why I was taken from Camp the way I was…. I pulled away because I don’t like to be touched not because you know… I have anything against you being gay. I mean I’m living with two Queer dudes who… yeah they’re my dad’s, whatever, that’s not the point. I don’t care youre still a person.” 

“Somehow Maxwell, I find you’re sudden monologue comforting.” The made Max’s eyes roll, normally he would snap at Preston for using his full name, but just this once he’d let it slide.

“Think you’re gonna be back next Thursday?” The shorter boy asked curiously.

“So long as I’m still welcome.” The way he looked at the boy in the blue hoodie made him realize the other was offering to not do so if Max wasn’t comfortable with it.

“It wouldn’t be totally fucking awful to have someone to talk to on Thursday nights…” He conceded shifting up out of his chair before the other could ask any more questions. “Wanna go play Ninja?” 

“Sure!” Preston leapt to his feet eagerly and Max felt weird about that.


	4. New Friends, New Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max slowly expands his circle of friends, but will it last?

The following day Max started to settle into school life, it was easier with his best friend right beside him. They sat together during classes, talked on breaks and when it was time to leave school they went their separate ways Max taking the bus home despite the drive that was offered by Carl. 

Max opted for a quiet weekend trying to stay home as much as possible, only leaving to go grocery shopping with David and to pick Jasper up from the community center. He spent a lot of time in his bed which his dads respected, allowing him to settle his social anxiety and decompress. Sometimes it struck Max with just how understanding and mental health positive they were, he couldn’t even compare them to his sperm donor. 

On Saturday night when he cried about it no one said a word about it, his dads had been watching movies and when Max had come downstairs sobbing the men had wrapped him up in love peppered him in kissed and held him until he settled and fell back to sleep. When they had gone to bed they had taken him with them to keep him close, lest he wake up and had another anxiety attack in the middle of the night, instead of putting him back in his own bed. This fact was not lost on Max when he did wake up to pee, he’d crawled right back into Jasper’s bed with them afterward right into the Max sized space between them. 

Their affection had changed him over the last few months, normally he pretended he hated it, but in the night when he was upset and vulnerable he was actually thankful they had dulled his sharp edges, if they hadn’t he probably would have continued to suffer in silence instead of seeking out comfort like he did now. He used to think that he hadn’t the slightest chance at a normal life, normal relationships or a future with anybody, but slowly with their help he thought maybe someday he could open up if someone really tried. 

Not that he was interested in relationships like other kids his age, they all seemed to be motivated by the opposite sex. After seeing the folly of his parent's relationship he had sworn up and down that he would never get married and never have kids, but now…. Now he could see what a good relationship looked like, what real love and support looked like, he might consider it for the right person.

They weren’t perfect, in the light of the street lamp that came through Jasper’s window he looked to the redhead that he was facing and he thought about the couple of times the two had argued, it was nothing like his biological parents. They talked it out always, debated and discussed until the matter was settled instead of the irate anger that would come from his sperm donor would take out on his mother. Max thought about the first time they’d fought really after the school incident, Max had hid and about how they’d comforted him, how no one shouted and when they settled it they had explained to him that they’d come to an agreement. 

Maybe he could have a relationship like that someday.

By Monday morning Max was ready to face the week with his parent's support and his best friend. School was less overwhelming as Tuesday rolled passed, and by Thursday he felt like he was really getting into the groove of things. 

By the next week he and Neil had made a new friend with some girl with bright red hair that Neil was head over heels for. Max thought she was alright, but he could understand what his best friend saw in her, but Max couldn’t look at her like that.

That was the first thing that made Max start to question his own sexuality, something that had been so scary to consider once upon a time was a lot easier now. 

By the third Thursday Max was starting to become a little more comfortable talking with Preston, they threw shade around during rehearsals and whispered conspiratorially during drama games. As their friendship slowly began to form, both boys could feel the others hesitation and resistance to it.

On the fourth Thursday of hanging out with Preston during drama Max finally asked the question.

“Why do you seem annoyed with me even though we get along well enough on Thursdays?” 

The paler boy looked at him with utter disbelief, like Max had just slapped him and asked why he was hurt. “Because while Thursdays are all well and fine, you only talk to me here, you pretend I don’t exist at school.”

“You go to our school?” The long-haired boy reeled at the comment.

“I SIT BEHIND YOU IN HOMEROOM!” He shouted throwing his hands up in the air. “Surely you can’t be that thick Maxwell!” 

Max struggled to recall that shaking his head. “No way. Anyways you probably have plenty of other friends why does it matter if I talk to you there or not?”

“I don’t have friends at school, I got locked in a locker yesterday on break by a bully, no one wants to interact with me encase Eric turns his attention to them.” Preston admitted naming the school’s version of Nerf with less emotional issues and more rich daddy syndrome than the redheaded camp bully.

Max dropped the subject, and the two settled into an awkward silence for a little bit. The next day though Max sought out the other kid in the hall, silently standing next to him in the hall watching as kids stared when they walked by.

Together Max walked with Preston to class, and afterward they hung out in the hallway with Neil and Alice as she told some crazy story about her older sister setting the shed on fire the previous weekend. Alice was the kind of girl whose older sister caused so much trouble that Alice just kept her head down at home. 

When they went to science class Max dragged Preston into the back corner with them under the guise of needing a partner for the lab since Neil was fawning after the redhead. Preston appreciated it and was considerably surprised when Max exchanged cell numbers with him. 

The theatre kid was surprised in general by this new Max, he liked this new Max, but he feared that this wouldn’t last, that Max would return to the jaded and rude teen from camp. Preston couldn’t help but fear the other shoe after all the times he’d been burned by ‘friends’.


	5. What Are Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No really though Max doesn't really know, he's never had friends before, and he's still not really sure how to interact with them

On Saturday Max received a call from Neil, begging him to come over, he tried to coax the boy with a drive and with candy, with coffee and with horror films. After twenty minutes of listening to Neil beg him to come over so that he could also invite Alice that Max finally agreed, under two conditions; the first being that Max would walk over, not wanting his best friend to find out who with and where he lived. The second condition was that he could bring Preston.

“Why? You can hang out with Nikki if you’re bored, surely you’re not so bored that you want to hang out with Preston!” Neil groaned a little.

Max shrugged a little as he held the phone between his shoulder and his ear, pulling his socks on slowly. “Look, I don’t like him all that much either, but his life is pretty shitty and I think I would feel kind of bad if he offed himself or whatever.” He said nonchalantly.

“I guess you're right….” Guilting Neil was the best way to get him to do something, especially when Max didn’t want to be asked questions, in reality Max was a little afraid that if he didn’t treat Preston better he might out his secret out of spite.

When they’d hung up the phone Max called Preston next. “What do you want Maxwell it’s like 8 in the morning.” So Preston wasn’t a morning person, that was information to file away as he listened to the hiss of an angry preteen.

“I’m going over to Neil’s for a bit, it’s mostly just a ploy to get that girl over there, anyways wanna come keep me company so I don’t go mad?” Max tried to sound as casual about it as he could.

“ME?” The voice was confused and incredulous. “What about Nikki? Can’t you just hang out with her?”

“Do you want to come Preston or not?” The words were curt telling the other to make a choice before he made it for him.

“Yes! Yes I’m coming! Where does he live?” Max cringed at how eager the other boy on the phone sounded.

They had dropped Preston off a couple times now after drama so Max knew where his house was, conveniently between he and Neil’s. “Don’t worry I’ll be there in twenty minutes, were walking.”

“O-okay Maxwell see you soon.” There was a slight quiver to the other boy's voice that made Max frown at that.

Once they’d hung up Max shoved some stuff into his backpack after emptying out the school stuff and headed downstairs. “Where are you going Max?”

“Hanging out with my friends.” He said swiping a muffin from the plate where they were cooling.

David perked up a little, happy to hear that the other was going to spend time with people this weekend. “Can I walk you part of the way?” This was more out of David’s own concern rather than actual necessity given the distance. 

“Yeah okay but only till Preston’s.” Max gave the other a little indifferent shrug.

David got his own coat and keys, double checking that the oven was off before they left. 

Max knew that his dad wanted to walk down the street hand in hand like some adorable father-son combination, but the tween would rather die than be seen in public holding hands with the redhead. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, this one was green though, not his usual blue mainly because the blue one was in wash but also partly because David and Jasper had bought this one for him. He also had one with the Camp Campbell logo on it but that was something else he’d rather die than be seen in public with.

So together they walked quietly up the hill, Max and David walking nearly two feet apart in a heavy silence that Max could feel on his shoulders. 

“I’m glad to hear you’re making friends here Max, and spending time with them.” The tone of David’s voice let Max relax, letting out a long sigh of relief.

Max looked up to him awkwardly. “You are?”

“Yeah Max… I was actually kind of worried about you, you know? It seemed like you were adjusting to life with us well enough but even on Thursdays you didn’t really seem to interact with any of the other kids willfully…” David rubbed his arm looking down at the boy, there were some heavy emotions there Max was not ready to unpack.

Max’s step brought him a little closer as they continued to walk. “Would it be more comforting if I admitted that before camp I really didn’t have any friends?” He quickly continued before the other could say anything. “I didn’t really get along with anyone before, and as much as I fucking hate to admit it… if it weren’t for you and Jasper… I probably would still be a fucking hermit so like… go back to being annoyingly happy or whatever, cause this mood is too much for me.” He waved his hand at the guy in the plaid jacket pulling his own a little tighter around him blocking the brisk wind but still stubbornly refusing to zip it up.

David couldn’t help but laugh a little at that reaching out and ruffling Max’s hair as they slowed to a stop outside of the theatre kid’s house. “You be good for Carl okay?”

“Yeah Dad I’ll be fine.” Max hesitated for a second and after making sure no one was around he gave David a quick hug. “See ya, don’t burn down the house while I’m gone or whatever.”

David laughed and began to walk away, Max was watching him go when a voice behind him made him jump. “So you do have a heart somewhere in that cold chest Maxwell.” Preston said contemplatively as he stepped up beside the shorter kid.

“Shut up, don’t you dare fucking tell anyone.” Max accentuated his point by sticking his finger out towards the other.

Preston threw his hands up defensively. “Relax, I won’t.” The paler boy was desperate to assure the other that he wasn’t going to, he wasn’t about to sabotage the only social interaction he could get even if the situation itself was a little weird. “So uh… Neil’s?” he asked awkwardly shuffling his feet shivering with the wind, he noticed that Max’s jacket matched his dad’s but said absolutely nothing, something about it though kind of warmed Preston a little.

“Yeah let’s get this fucking over with.”


	6. Horror Movies Are Not Good Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil takes dating advice from Fanfiction

Max walked alongside the other keeping a fast pace despite his shorter legs that forced Preston to work to actually work to keep up with. 

“So Uhh… what are we doing at Neil’s again?” Preston couldn’t remember if Max had told him already or not but the paler boy was nervous, he didn’t often get to hang out with people in anything other than public settings, so he wasn’t sure he knew exactly how this worked. 

The shorter kid didn’t have any better of an idea and shrugged a little bit, pretending like he understood but that it didn’t really matter to him what they did. “Neil said something about a movie maybe.” He offered in way of explanation.

Preston nodded slowly, he wasn’t sure if it would be his kind of movie, but the idea of watching a movie with other people overpowered his fear that he wouldn’t find the movie interesting.

As it turned out Neil had done some research about getting girls to like you and as the two other boys figured out quickly it was pretty shit advice. 

“No, No, Don’t worry I saw this in a story…” Undoubtedly he had read it in some fanfiction somewhere online, maybe Star Wars or some other Sci-Fi related story.

Max rolled his eyes at his best friend and they went along with it, the four of them squishing together on the basement couch. Preston had tried to sit off to the side on a chair by himself but Max had begged him not to leave him alone with the two on the couch. The movie turned out to be The Shining, one that Max found to be fairly good, but it quickly turned out Alice didn’t have an interest in horror looking grossed out the entire time leaving Neil distraught.

Preston however was terrified and shaking, and since they had to ditch Carl’s decorative pillows to fit them all in there was nothing for him to hide behind except for Max. So the theatre kid curled into Max’s side pressing his face into the fabric of the green hoodie. At first Max had been uncomfortable about it, shift from time to time, but after a while he gave up and accepted that for the extent of the movie he was better off to simply let the taller boy cower against him. 

When the movie was finally over Alice left quickly, Neil chasing after her, leaving the two boys awkwardly sitting on the couch.

“Sorry about that Maxwell…” Max nearly corrected Preston for the hundredth time on his name, but decided that it was a battle he was not going to win.

The boy shrugged, the cotton shifting under him a little as he did so. “Don’t worry about it, it was mostly my fault anyways for dragging you along.” Max slowly got up from the couch stretching out, he rolled each shoulder in turn trying to get at the stiff muscles. 

“So uhhh now what?” Preston looked uncomfortable as he shifted to sit on the edge of the couch gripping the couch cushion.

Max offered out a hand to the other to help him up. “Common, I’ll walk you home.” The offer left Preston so stunned he blinked at the hand like he thought it might actually kill him to take it.

He slid his paler hand into the other boys and stood up slowly looking down, Max was still short but Preston realized now that while his physical size wasn’t large it was Max’s presence that was usually pretty intimidating. Now standing there using his hand to stand up, it brought him sudden comfort. “Since this didn’t really work out…. Did you…. Maybe want to do something else? I don’t really want to go home to be alone after that.” Preston motioned towards the television with disdain, he would be nervous for weeks.

Max considered it, trying to calculate just what the best choice was. “Yeah… why not? Want to go back to my house?”

“Uh… Yeah sure.” Preston continued to be surprised by the usually very angry bean, and he was very interested in seeing what sort of home Max lived with David, Jasper and Gwen.

When they saw Neil was busy trying to talk to Alice the boys decided to slip past them and leave, Max sent off a text message about ducking out but didn’t fail to mention that Neil was sort of being a dick. 

Together Max and Preston headed back down the hill, by the time they had snuck out Max had remembered to take his hand back from Preston and walk a few feet away, but the jaded teen seemed less distant than he originally had been. 

When Preston shivered he was surprised to find that Max took his big plaid jacket off and offered it to the scrawny theatre kid. Neither said a word about, Preston was scared that if he acknowledged that it had happened that he would suffer, so instead he appreciated it in silence pulling the bulk of it tighter around him. He could smell the warmth of Max and something like cinnamon on it, somewhere in his chest he could feel a growing warmth.


	7. Red & Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max learns something new about himself

Max wasn’t really sure why he had given Preston his jacket if he was being perfectly honest, sure he was warm and sure he had noticed that Preston was cold, but it wasn’t like he went around doing things for other people all the time. He decided to blame David, somehow it was the red-heads fault that he had given the other boy his jacket.

“Thanks again Max…” Preston mumbled as he held the coat out to Max, the shorter boy took it and Preston’s lighter one and put it away in the closet. He had texted his father that they were coming back a little early to hang out here and he was thankful to see the man was giving them space.

Max shrugged as he entered the living room, his socked feet completely silent on the wood floor mainly out of habit, one of those nasty ones he’d picked up from abuse. “Don’t mention it.” There was a lilt to it that sort of implied that Max wasn’t just saying that as one of those ways to say your welcome but rather actually meant for Preston to not mention it to anyone.

Preston laughed awkwardly and shuffled in making considerably more noise than the other boy, a habit he had developed from living with a deaf grandmother who was easily scared. “So this is where David lives huh? It’s surprisingly more…. Modern than I was expecting.” He paused at the Christmas photo of their family at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah you sort of expect him to live in like a log cabin year round and have wooden furniture and like just a mess of plaid.” When Max said it the taller boy had turned to look at him and was stunned to find that the shorter boy was actually smiling and laughing with genuine amusement. It was something that Preston had only witnessed from afar and was actually a little bit taken with the way Max’s whole face lit up with it, completely the opposite of the jaded teenager.

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, that was not something he knew how to control yet, he could act his way around just about everything but avoiding blushing was not something he was quite there with. “Y-yeah. Like I half expected there to be a bunch of handmade furniture left simply varnished or like a dear mounted on the wall.”

The thought of David hunting was one that struck Max as particularly hilarious and had the smaller boy laughing again. “I think David would be scared to even walk past that in his living room, he would never be able to leave the house again.” In order to get to the front entrance or the basement one had to go through the living room, it truly was unavoidable. The boy in the green hoodie hopped up onto the couch and settled in on the end that was clearly one he preferred given that his ds was in the pocket off the side. “Have you ever seen that French revolutionary musical Les Mis?”

Preston could practically hear his heartbeat in his ear when the other boy had said the words, did he really have that much in common with Max? “Yeah, yeah I have.” He admitted, watching as a frown settled onto the others face, clearly disappointed that the taller boy had seen it already. “B-but I am always up for watching it again! Enjolras and Grantaire are gay icons and who doesn’t love Wolverine singing?”

Max’s whole demeanor changed from disappointed to interest in seconds. “You like Marvel movies?”

“Of course! Steve Rogers and Bucky Barns are Gay Culture.” He shot back with an easy grin trying to play it cool, he was really excited to actually have something in common with the other boy. He was hit by another wave of chills shivering at the cold that had seeped its way into his bones and had not managed to leave yet.

Max slipped off the couch again and pulled out his phone. “One sec, wait here, I’ll be right back.” The shorter boy took the stairs two at a time which made Preston laugh a little, he always seemed to be in such a hurry to go places.

When Max came back he had a fluffy blanket and the Camp Campbell sweater in his arms. “Obviously I don’t wear this much in public or whatever but sometimes I wear it to bed… but like you can borrow it if you’re cold.” He tossed the sweater at the other boy as he sat back down on the couch in his spot.

Preston took a deep breath trying to get his facial expressions together as he pulled the sweater on pausing at the smell again before realizing most of the house smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg. It was an incredibly comforting smell and it put Preston at ease, the more relaxed he felt though, the more aware he was of Max. “Thanks.” He glanced over at the other boy as he pushed the hood back off his head, the other had pulled his own over his curls.

Max glanced over more out of the corner of his eyes than actually turning his head and unfolded the blanket. “If you want to come closer we could share?” The offer was more of a question and this was something unexpected, Max was always so bold and demanding from his friends even Preston knew that by now. 

He shifted down the couch until he was once again next to Max, it felt like the other boy was the sun, radiating heat from him that Preston could feel even half a foot away. This of course was all in the theatre kid’s mind as that was not possible but he was already feeling warmer. 

The jaded tween put on Les Mis and the theatre kid was surprised to find his counterpart was singing along to some of the songs. Today it seemed Max was full of surprises, though this was not the biggest of all. No the biggest of all was that throughout the film the shorter boy had gotten closer to him still. 

When by act two their hips were touching Max casually slid his arm around the other boy who was hyperaware of the more dominant one’s movements.

When a little fall of rain came on Max went silent and the paler kid glanced over at the other kid. “You okay?”

“I think I might be gay.” Max blurted out awkwardly, a silence falling over them at the woman on the screen took her final breath.

It took a moment or so but Preston could no longer keep the laugh from bubbling up. “You think? A little bit?” He half expected Max to push away but instead the smaller boy flushed a little and laughed a the awkward tension clear in it.

“Y-yeah… kinda… maybe… I don’t know.” The words were airy with a little laugh as he looked up at Preston.

“What would make you sure?” Preston wondered out loud, it felt like his heart was ready to leap out of his chest, he was pretty sure that by now Max could hear it. 

Max bit his lip and for the first time Preston saw the other be uncertain. 

“At the shrine of friendship never say die.” The group of actors on screen sang.

When the other boy leaned closer he quickly closed his eyes, unsure of what was about to happen, still half expecting violence to come about. He sucked air in quickly through is nose at the shock of the other’s lips against his, gentle and exploratory, it wasn’t terrible at all for a first kiss. Not that either of them knew the difference. 

When their lips parted Preston was sure his heart would give out, his cheeks were so warm you could fry eggs on them. Max turned back to the movie leaning back against the couch, neither boy saying a word. 

The absence of Max’s warmth against his side was the most jarring thing he was sure he’d ever felt directly after what the other had just done but then he felt a little tug on his back pulling him to cuddle up instead and the warmth returned. He could feel the shake of nerves in his hands but he did his best to settle them as they settled in for the rest of this heartbreaking musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright since this world runs on comments and It can be hard to gauge engagement on these chapters lol I'm going to ask a question:
> 
> What headcannons do you have about Preston Goodplay? I'm curious what other people think of this theatre kid.


	8. Not Ready For Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys consider what their relationship will be like

By the time the movie was over Max’s eyes were closed and one of his fingers was absently playing with a lock of the other boy’s hair. There was no thought in the movement at all and Preston wondered if Max had been in a relationship before.

“So Uhhh…” Preston cleared his throat a little awkwardly his head resting against the crook of the other’s shoulder. “Should we talk about this Maxwell?” His voice sounded loud to his own ears in the quiet that resonated after the end. 

“What about it?” The teal eyes slowly opened peering down at the other curiously. “Was it okay? Should I have asked first?” His tone was rather deadpan but Preston noticed something about the others demeanor that it too him a moment to register as fear, the other was afraid that he’d fucked up or made a mistake.

This Max was one the theatre kid had never experienced before, Max was so reckless about his actions at camp that Preston had never stopped to even consider the possibility that Max had social anxiety. It would sort of make sense though, his cool demeanor, how long it took him to make friends at camp and how afraid he was of Neil finding out about David. “No, No… it’s not that…” His cheeks flushed deeply as he searched for the right words, some swelled in his chest seeing Max like this, he just wanted to make the other boy feel more secure. “Was that… your first?” The brunette quickly glanced away.

Max struggled with this answer, he wanted to look cool but he also didn’t want to lie to Preston about that. “Yeah, Whatever it’s not like it’s a big deal, society puts too much pressure on firsts like that or whatever right?”

Preston couldn’t help but laugh at the way the other tried to brush it off. “I think my first kiss was sort of a big deal to me….” He whispered softly giving the other a little reassuring smile. 

“That was your first kiss?” Max almost sounded like he wasn’t sure he quite believed the other. “Doesn’t like acting or whatever having kissing?”

Preston snorted loudly pulling away to look the other in the eyes now, sitting up a little more his hands resting on the other’s chest. “Not a lot, or at least I never wanted my first kiss to be on the stage Maxwell.”

Max reached out, resting his hand on the others cheek, his little movements surprisingly gentle for a usually so angry and violent kid. Somewhere in the back of Preston’s mind he wondered if these were things the boy had picked up from Jasper and David. “You know I’ve always hated the sound of my full name…. mostly because that’s the way my father would call me… But I like it when you say it… but if you tell anyone that…” His voice trailed off, clearly unable to think of a viable threat for someone he actually cared about and didn’t actually want to threaten to hurt, he wanted to be nothing like his father.

“You’ll do what Maxwell?” Preston had a growing smirk on his lips, he was feeling a little bolder after that. “You’ll kiss me to death?”

Preston watched in awe as an actual Rosie hue built up under the other’s cheeks. “I just might.” He mumbled softly causing Preston to blush right back. 

The taller boy lit up, laughing at that a little before quickly getting himself back under control. “Does this mean…. I could kiss you more?” He wasn’t sure he was even ready yet to ask the other what they were, but this was a safe question.

“C-could we keep it to….” Max wanted to ask but he was afraid to hurt the other which was such a new thing for Preston to experience with the usually so Jaded tween.

“Not in front of anyone else?” He heard the disheartened tone in his own voice when he said it and it made him want to curl up and disappear.

“It’s not like that!” Max said quickly sitting up more catching the paler hands in his own. “It’s not because of that… Like… on Thursday’s we could like sit together and be… affectionate… and my dads can know and all that… I’m just not someone who wants to….”

“You don’t like overly public displays of affection?” The theatre kid was much more relaxed about that. “What about around Neil?”

Max swallowed nervously, trying to calculate what he wanted to about his best friend. “Could I have a little time? Like maybe a week? I just… don’t know how he will react…. To… us?” Preston could see the expression that Max was making, somewhere between confusion and understanding and fear. 

He took a deep breath and this time he acted a little bolder leaning in to kiss the other, accidentally bumping the other’s nose but he continued ahead anyways and Max laughed a little at how awkward it was. Preston could feel the other relax just a little bit under him with the action. “Don’t worry so much about the Label of it okay?” Preston offered softly when they pulled apart, he searched the others face for confirmation relaxing when Max nodded slowly. “So…. You going to go tell David?” He smirked.

“No fucking way, I’ll tell Jasper, he’s more bearable than David, and then I can let him deal with David while he cries or whatever the fuck he will do when he finds out his son is gay too.” They both laughed together at that. “So… do you want to watch something else?”

“Winter Soldier?” Preston offered, almost as fast as the words were formed on his lips the other was putting it on the television.


	9. Not So Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes down to make dinner for his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let us try this again, dear readers,
> 
> What is your favourite ship? Comment down below, I would love to hear what my readers like best!

They had barely made it through the first half of the movie before they had fallen asleep. The way they were snuggled up on the couch under the blanket had been so warm, and Max felt nearly as safe there as he did with his dads, so it was pretty easy for him to forget his fears for right then and fall asleep.

Preston was still awake when his crush fell asleep, he felt somehow blessed to get to see Max in such a state. He stroked Max’s hair for a few minutes watching as the boy settled into the nap and Preston thought about how much he had longed for this. He wasn’t sure if he should admit to Max that he had actually had a bit of a crush on him during the previous summer and that this was sort of a dream come true.

The boy settled into the idea that it was better off to leave that unsaid until they both knew what they felt for the other. None of that was going to stop him from damn well enjoying this moment so he rested his head on the smaller boy’s chest and settled in.

Preston wondered just a little if Max had a hard time sleeping or not, he knew the other drank black coffee even though he was barely even 12 and he always looked so fucking tired. Maybe he would ask the other later.

____________________

About an hour later David came down to check on the boys since they had been quiet and to start dinner since Jasper would be home soon. “Golly gosh.” He said in surprise when he saw the boys asleep on the couch, he had not been expecting this, perhaps for them to be asleep but the way they were curled up together was adorable.

He took a quick picture with his phone, this was something he thought he would want to immortalize. He set to making dinner as quietly as he could his mind going back to the boys as he worked, he flushed a little with embarrassment for having stumbled into them and for not having seen it coming.

Was Max gay? 

Was this his fault? 

Was Max just trying to follow their example thinking it would make him happy? 

Did gay parents actually make kids gay? 

He knew better than that but it didn’t stop the bought from crossing his mind, mostly out of anxiety. But it warmed his heart to see Max trusting enough to fall asleep around another human being other than them or Neil. 

At camp Max could only be paired with Neil, he was the only person Max would sleep in a tent with, he didn’t trust anyone else enough. 

David paused his chopping to look back at the cuddled up boys and smiled again, something about it was so pure that he couldn’t help it. He had hoped that Max would make friends but he hadn’t expected Max to make more than just friends. 

______________

When the oven beeped the boys startled awake Preston sitting up in alarm looking around quickly, he was used to the sound of the oven being synonymous with his grandmother forgetting the oven on. 

She wasn’t that bad, or at least that was what Preston always told everyone, that she wasn’t nearly as bad as she was. But in truth she would forget things in the fridge or cupboard that didn’t go there, or she would forget important dates and such.

But when he registered that he wasn’t at home his sense began to return.

He had fallen asleep on Max.

David was in the kitchen.

The only way to the kitchen was through the living room from the stairs.

David had almost CERTAINLY seen them.

His cheeks turned a deep red as he turned to look at Max who was only starting to wake. “You okay Pres?” Max’s voice was rough and quiet, and it came to Preston that the sound of the oven wouldn’t wake a normal person, what had woken Max was his sudden movements. 

“Y-yeah…” He bit his lip glancing from Max to the Kitchen. “David is uh… Making dinner…”

“Did we fall asleep?” The shorter boy wondered as he rubbed at his eyes slowly pushing himself up into more of a sitting position. 

The theatre kid nodded slowly not sure he trusted himself to speak. “Cuddling.” He managed to whisper so that the other could understand just why he was so unsure.

“Aw shit… then he knows.” Max huffed, a frown forming on his lips, something Preston was so used to seeing but after the facial expressions he had registered before he wondered if this one also had subtleties of it that would distinguish it from other frowns. He did his best trying to study it, much like a character he was preparing himself to play. Doubt? Embarrassment? Disappointment? He wondered what lay below Max’s surface. The boy blinked and looked towards the other when he noticed he was being studied. “Sorry… at least he knows or whatever…. I just didn’t want to have to deal with this right now….” 

“It’s okay Max, you don’t have to explain everything you do, at least not to me.” The curly haired boy reassured. 

The boy in the plain green hoodie slowly got to his feet stretching his back out, shoving his hands in his pockets he prepared to face David. “Let’s get dinner….”


	10. Preston, was it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper comes home and David talks with max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dear readers, what is your favourite Neil related ship?

“Preston sweetie are you staying for dinner?” David sounded very cheery for someone who had just found his son curled on the couch, asleep with another boy.

The tall boy stopped in the doorway, hesitating entry into the room. “I-if that’s okay Mr. Miller.” He whispered softly. 

The red-head turned to him with a brilliant smile on his face. “Preston, it’s fine for you to call me David here too.”

“So uh… Dad….” Max was getting a few glasses down from the cupboard as he spoke and he had a noticeable glow of a blush in his cheeks as he did. “How was your day?”

The man lit up when Max asked, clearly this was not a common question for him to initiate. “It was just lovely Max, why thanks for asking.”

“Did you finish your paper for Culture Studies?” The boy carried the glasses to the table setting out four places without prompting.

David seemed just as surprised as Preston by all of this and it took David a moment or two to realize that Max was trying to figure out if he was in trouble or not. “Yeah, I got it done. How was your day Max? Did you have fun? Watch anything good? Have a good nap?”

The boy visibly cringed when the topic of the nap was brought up by his father. “Well when we were at Neil’s we watched the Shining,” Max paused long enough for David to make a face at him which struck Preston as rather funny that he had given his dad enough time to react. “Preston was scared the entire time, he had to fucking hide behind me. Me who is like a solid foot shorter than him is apparently gonna protect him from the scary stuff.” Max laughed at that causing David to chuckle a little too, clearly delighted to see his son happy. “And then when we came back here we watched Les Mis.” Max’s cheeks flushed deeper as he took a deep breath clearly trying not to think about what they had done during Les Mis. “And then we watched a winter soldier which is when we fell asleep… Together…” His voice went quiet on the last word as he set out plates on the table.

“Together?” David’s voice was curious and prompting but not pushy, Preston liked it and took note of it later thinking it would be useful on the stage later.

Max paused when he had placed the last plate and glanced over at Preston nervously. “Uh yeah… Together….”

“Together, together?” David repeated trying to make it a little more obvious what he was asking.

Max took a clear deep breath, his chest rising as he filled the entirety of his lungs before he spoke. “Yes David, together, actually fucking together, is that okay with you or do I need your fucking permission first?” 

Preston cringed away from the anger in the boy, afraid a little of what the red-head might say to that, afraid of the fight that might break out right in front of him. 

But nothing happened.

David smiled at his son shaking his head with a little laugh. “Of course it’s okay Max.” 

Both went back about their preparation duties while Preston stood in stunned silence, unsure of what had just transpired.

“Is this how it always is between you two?” The theatre boy asked when he finally recovered from the incident.

Max raised his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug as he laid out the silverware. “Sometimes.”

The taller boy sank back against the wall a little dramatically. “Christ I thought someone was about to start screaming…..”

There was a low laugh from the entryway and Preston’s head swiveled to look at the sandy blonde theatre director in surprise. “Welcome to my life.” The man kicked off his sneakers, hanging his coat on the hook as he came in. “It rarely ever turns violent with Max, despite how he looks.”

“Rarely? Rarely implies it does sometimes?” The tall boy threw his hands around dramatically.

“Sometimes it does, he is my kid too after all.” Jasper smirked and ruffled his son’s hair, the boy took his hands from his hoodie pocket long enough to swat the affection away.

“You’re a dick.” Max grumbled as he shoved his hands back into his pockets and slipped into a chair casually.

Jasper made his way, laughing, over to his partner, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, kissing the other’s freckled cheek. “Anything exciting happens today.”

“Max and Preston are Together.” David said with a smirk that, if Preston didn’t know better would think was an almost evil one. 

Jasper glanced between the tweens curiously and then back at his partner. “Together, together?” He asked in much the same cadence as David had.

“Together, together. And he doesn’t care if he has our fucking permission or not.” Everyone was a little surprised to hear David drop the F-bomb but it made Jasper laugh and Max blush furiously.

“That’s a line straight from the horse's mouth huh?” The sandy blonde haired man asked glancing over at their son with a teasing little smirk, giving Preston a teasing little wink. “Well then, welcome to the family, if you ever need anything let us know okay? Preston was it?” Preston nodded numbly at that still confused as to what had just happened.


End file.
